metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creature of Kraid's Lair
Kraid's Lair Entrance, at the entrance of Kraid's Lair a creature is seen in fossilized remains. This creature has a gaping mouth with residue on it and on the ceiling as well. Nobody knows what happened to this fiend and where it came from. But Samus Aran found out that she had to go through it and what she found inside was disturbing. "As I walked in the smell of death of decomposition was still noticeable and the mangled organs where virtually fossilized, then I thought voices of those who were slaughtered by this beast were following me as I slowly walked in. Then as I glanced up I saw something that will remain in my mind. A series of mangled bodies and creatures who were eaten alive by this fiend. I wanted to get out of this monstrosity in a split second. So I ran down to the massive wound that was rotten out and then I went into the hatch after Kraid" Prehistoric Brinstar Brinstar was a more wild and treacherous place once with various types of now extinct species that have been wiped out by new creatures and also the Brinstar Dreygus a huge creature that were the apex predators of a forgotten epoch. The Dreygus were hunters with an insatiable appetite for prey and ate anything that came it's way. One day a more powerful creature was born and it wasn't afraid of anything that was bigger than it. The creature was genetically engineered to eradicate the X-Parasite. This particular species were called simply Metroids. The Dreygus were the first to become extinct as Metroid numbers grew and then other creatures became the next ones to become extinct in Brinstar. The entire ecosystem was going back to the beginning. After the creatures became totally wiped out by the Metroid species new ones started to appear in Brinstar and also the Sidehoppers who were hiding from the Metroids came out and reclaimed the tropical forests for their own habitats. Many of the new species started to inhabit the rainforests again. The extinct species of Brinstar includes: *Razorworms, a giant species of carnivorous worms who were the apex predators of the tunnels and caverns. The Metroids obliterated them and took their DNA and copied it into their own genetic makeup. *Hammertails, a mammalian species of whale like animals that went extinct before the Metroid numbers became out of control over Zebes. They died during a massive geological change and now fossilized remains are found in the jungle of Brinstar. *Dreadhoppers, a more aggressive and intelligent species of Sidehoppers. The Dreygus and Dreadhoppers were rivals in the food chain. *Zappies, a small but deadly species of winged insects that were known to paralyze their prey and then drank then by secreting enzymes that turned their prey's insides into a soup. *Greenhorns, a species of giant beetles that had a single green horn on their head they were wiped out by the Metroids. The Metroids ravaged their population and the last Greenhorn died when Mother Brain came to power. *Sereegas, a species of winged creatures that were known to eat the rotten vegetation and then turned it into waste to make their nests. This caused an epidemic of bacterial infections in Brinstar as a result many species became carriers of diseases. *Unidentified flying humanoid or Proto-Chozoid, a member of an unknown species of humanoid birds that were found in fossilized remains and a subspecies was found in Norfair. These sentient species of bird like species were thought to be an ancient ancestor of the Chozo and the missing link between the two races. The Proto-Chozoids were intelligent and used primitive tools for hunting and gathering. *Dungers, a species of insects that ate the dung of the Dreygus and then enriched the soil with their feces to boost the ecosystem. They died out by the extinction of the Dreygus and then came a more disgusting insect called Sbugs. Ecosystem of Prehistoric Brinstar The Dreygus was notorious for leaving their own dung all over Brinstar and even sleeping in it. This caused the soil in Brinstar to become rich in nutrients and then plants started to grow all over the rainforests and then it attracted many insects. Then came burrowing creatures that ate the dung and then regurgitated it into minerals. Category:Fanfic